The present application generally relates to systems and methods for controlling lighting conditions in a manufacturing environment.
Lighting control systems can be used in a wide variety of commercial and manufacturing applications and environments. A lighting control system can be used with one or more light sources in a facility that are connected, either by a wired or wireless connection, to respective switches, controllers and/or power sources. The lighting control system can use light identifiers to properly identify and control the one or more light sources in a desired manner.
Some lighting control systems can be used to turn on or off light sources or increase or decrease the brightness of the light sources when the presence or absence of a person is detected in a particular area in order to reduce energy costs. The presence or absence of a person in a particular area can be detected with one or more sensors positioned in the area. One drawback to using sensors to determine the presence of absence of a person in an area is that the sensors can sometimes determine that a person is not present in an area (e.g., if the person does not move for a time period) and make corresponding adjustments to the light sources (e.g., dim or turn off the light sources) even though the person is still present in the area. If the area where sensors are used to control the light sources is associated with a manufacturing environment that utilizes operating machines or equipment, an unexpected adjustment to the light sources based on an inaccurate or mistaken sensor reading could pose a significant safety hazard to a person in the area.